


【ADGG/豪车/PWP】囚徒

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：豪车！囚禁Play！《神奇动物2电影制作全记录》概念图衍生。没想到我真的开始写PWP了，(╥﹏╥)在变态的道路上越走越远。





	【ADGG/豪车/PWP】囚徒

  伴随着刺耳的摩擦声，厚重的金属囚门在多名傲罗的魔法催动下缓缓打开。

  一阵彻骨的寒意顺着半开的门缝倾泻而出，阿不思紧了紧手中的魔杖，那黑黝黝的门后会是他思念已久的爱人？还是他命中注定的宿敌？

  “先生，您不能携带魔杖进入。”一位相貌可怖、脸部畸形的傲罗挥手挡在了阿不思面前，他冷冰冰地吐出警示 ：“囚犯非常危险，我们不能放任他有一丝一毫出逃的可能性。”

  阿不思将魔杖搁置在一旁的石台上，他在一名中年傲罗的指引下穿过了一道道纷繁复杂的魔法屏障。但这些看似精妙高深的监禁魔法在那个强大的黑魔王面前根本不值得一提，这也是为什么美国魔法部长邀请阿不思·邓布利多——霍格沃兹历史上最为杰出的白巫师——前来加固他们的监禁咒。

  阿伯纳西在留下一句“您千万小心”后就赶忙逃离了那个压抑的囚室，在黑巫师过于外放的魔力震慑下他有些喘不过气来。

  阿不思走近了那个被魔法锁链绑缚在扶手椅上的男人。他上身赤裸着，金属制的沉重锁链贴合在他白皙的皮肤上，留下了令人生畏的紫红色印记。他的头低垂着，似是不知来人般地浅眠着。他银白色的长发顺着他的额铺散开，遮盖了他棱角分明的眉眼，也掩住了他嘴角漾起的微笑。

  盖勒特很早就意识到有些讨厌的家伙来“探望”他了，事实上，当他听到那克制但有力的步伐击打在黑曜石的地板上时，他就知道那是谁了：是抛弃了他们共同理想的懦夫，是整个魔法界唯一能同他旗鼓相当的死敌，也是他至今都深爱着的男人。

  阿不思盯着眼前还在装睡的男人，他一把抓住盖勒特零乱的发直往后带，让那双晶亮宛如明珠一般的异瞳直视着自己。

  “好久不见，盖勒特·格林德沃。”阿不思打破了囚室内过于凝滞的空气。

  “哼，什么好久不见。我们上个月才刚打过炮。”盖勒特猛地睁开眼睛，他略微向前凑了凑身，轻吻着阿不思本就近在咫尺的红唇。他沙哑着嗓子，话语间呼呼的热气打在阿不思的唇角：“想我了吗？我的爱人。”

  阿不思偏了偏头，躲闪着盖勒特调情似的吹拂。“魔法部要我严加看管你这个重刑犯。”阿不思的视线顺着盖勒特光裸的胸口直往下落，直到盖勒特裆部被一层薄薄布料遮掩的阴茎——那里已经颤颤巍巍地撑起一个小包了。

  “我以为你知道我想要什么的？如果你还想帮着那些魔法部的狗屎们阻止我越狱的话。”盖勒特舔了舔他略有些干涩的唇。

  阿不思没有多想，直接吻上了盖勒特那危害四方的伶牙俐齿。

  阿不思半弯着腰，在盖勒特的口腔内大肆地标记着每一寸独属于阿不思的领地。不同于阿不思周身如柠檬雪宝般甘甜的气息，盖勒特总是带着一股如罂粟花一般令人迷恋、乃至上瘾的清香。盖勒特热情地卷起阿不思的舌，猛地往自己的口腔里一带。他大张着嘴，灵巧如蛇一般的舌尖乖巧地迎合着阿不思如猛兽一般掠夺式的深吻。

  阿不思单手强硬的抬起盖勒特的上颚，方便他更深入地探索恋人口腔内的每一处内壁、每一颗牙齿。盖勒特被迫高仰着头，迎合着阿不思如狂风骤雨一般的强吻。遍布全身的锁链因为盖勒特轻微的偏头绞得更紧了，棱角分明的锁链在盖勒特白皙如天鹅一般的脖颈上留下了一道道深印。被死死锁在扶手椅上的盖勒特不满的咬了咬阿不思的舌：“痛！”盖勒特在亲吻间含含糊糊地说着。

  阿不思从盖勒特的唇间暂时性的抽离开，他直起身来，俯视着身下情难自禁以至于双腿紧夹的盖勒特。他将自己胯下明显已经完全硬挺的阴茎凑近了盖勒特半开的嘴：“你想我解开它？你也知道我想要什么的。”

  盖勒特大笑着用嘴挑开了阿不思的巫师袍，“你这个道貌岸然的伪君子。”盖勒特在阿不思傲立的阴茎从内裤里弹出的那一刻就急不可耐地含住了涨大的龟头。

  盖勒特细细地舔起阿不思的阴茎，他的舌尖划过溢着前液的铃口，卷起丝丝莹莹的液体。盖勒特顺着龟头小心地往后舔舐着包皮，他偏着头舔过粗长海绵体上的每一处褶皱，将他如青草般鲜美的唾液留在了细缝中。盖勒特低垂着眼眸耐心地服侍着阿不思，但始终没有大口地吞咽下粗长的阴茎。

  “你知道这样是不够的，不是吗？”阿不思按住盖勒特的脑袋，将阴茎直直的捅进了盖勒特温暖如泉水一般的口腔。

  “唔——”被猛地捅进喉咙深处的盖勒特发出了一声难受的呜咽。

  阿不思开始在盖勒特的口腔内肆意的抽插着，他大力地进入又快速地抽出。龟头在每一次深顶中都直至喉管，在每一次退出时又碾压过细腻的舌苔，盖勒特觉得自己的舌头都快要被摩肿了。他大开着嘴迎合着阿不思的抽送，被反复摩擦的嘴唇很快就变得娇艳欲滴。

  阴茎的腥膻味在盖勒特的口腔里延展开去，带起一阵阵酸涩的呕吐感。盖勒特在反复地顶撞中不由自主的向后倒退，但被死死的绑缚在座椅上的他并没有太多可以退却的空间。当他赤裸的后背贴合上生铁制成的椅背上时，盖勒特忍不住打了个哆嗦。

  阿不思在盖勒特的嘴里来回抽插了不下百余次，直到炽热的浊液从龟头喷溅而出，填满了盖勒特的口腔。大量的浓稠液体顺着盖勒特的喉管直往下滑，泛起令人难受的反胃感。一些来不及下咽的精液混合着涎液顺着盖勒特大张的嘴角向下淌着，溢满了盖勒特的胸口。

  释放过后的阿不思走到一旁取下了挂在墙上的钥匙，替盖勒特解开了锁链。解除束缚后的盖勒特没能同他计划的一般击倒同样手无寸铁的阿不思、杀死那些愚蠢的傲罗，然后大摇大摆地越狱出逃。相反，他瘫软在椅子上，因为长时间的欲求不满而变得愈发燥热的身体清晰地告诉他，他还要。

  阿不思同样发现了这一点，他一把将盖勒特带倒在地上。他们宛如困兽一般在冰冷的石砖上滚成一团。银色与棕色的发缠绕在一起，宛如他们终年纠缠不清的命运。

  阿不思按住身下扭动个没完的盖勒特，他双手撑开盖勒特修长白净的大腿，一个简单的无杖魔法快速地让本就破破烂烂的皮裤顿时四分五裂。因为姿势的关系，盖勒特极富有弹性的臀部完全暴露在了阿不思的眼前，沟壑间饥渴难耐的后穴一张一合地欢迎着巨物的插入。阿不思一下将三根手指直接捅进已经完全湿润的后穴。

  “啊——痛——”盖勒特用一种近乎媚态的呻吟回应了阿不思的“暴行”。

  阿不思拧了拧盖勒特手感极佳的臀部，“都湿成这样了，还敢喊痛？”他快速抽出了自己的手指，换上了更为粗长炽热的硬物。

  “唔——好涨——”被完全填满的盖勒特微抬起他柔韧的腰腹，他的双腿热情的勾住阿不思的腰，“再深一点！你没吃饱饭吗？”盖勒特挑衅似的眨了眨眼睛。

  “这可是你说的。”阿不思湛蓝色的眼睛暗了暗，他一把扣住盖勒特的腰，猛烈地抽插起来。

  “啊——”阿不思在盖勒特的穴道里无规则的撞击着，龟头精准地撞击在敏感点上，激起盖勒特浪叫般的嘶吼。

  “啊——就是那里——”盖勒特紧扣着阿不思的肩膀，“再重一点——啊——”

  “你知道的，这里被施了无声咒。”阿不思在短暂的停顿中捋了捋盖勒特额前被冲的散成一团的发，“所以，你再怎么叫，外面的人都是听不到的。”

  盖勒特不满地撇了撇嘴，“真想让魔法部的人听听，史上最伟大的白巫师——阿不思·邓布利多！是怎么和黑巫师沆瀣一气的。”盖勒特半仰起身搂住了阿不思，他窝在阿不思的颈项间，呼呼地喘着气。

  阿不思搂抱起盖勒特的同时，阴茎还深埋在盖勒特的体内。因为突然变化的体位而骤然紧缩的穴道夹紧了驰骋其中的阴茎。阿不思将他安放在自己的怀里，有力地上下顶弄着被完全禁锢在他怀里的盖勒特。

  愈加膨胀的阴茎充斥着盖勒特后穴的每一处角落，囊袋拍击着盖勒特的臀部，发出“啪啪”的声响。他们情色的喘息声回荡在狭小的囚室里，显得格外清晰。

  盖勒特在阿不思持续性的活塞运动中感觉自己穴道内的褶皱都快被磨平了。被反复摩擦的前列腺传来了酥酥麻麻的快意，盖勒特肿胀多时的阴茎像坏掉的水龙头一般淌着丝丝的前液和星星点点的白浊。阿不思知道盖勒特快要到了。

  “啊——”阿不思按住了处于爆发边缘的尿道口，他凑近盖勒特，用柔情但又宛如恶魔一般的语调在盖勒特的耳边呢喃。“不许想着逃跑，我会在合适的时候把你接出来的。”

  “啊——啊——”阿不思在制住骚动个不停渴求释放的盖勒特的同时，还不忘如蛟龙一般在穴道的深层猛烈地翻滚着。“啊——你——你这个骗子——啊——”阿不思将阴茎从大张着的穴道中猛地抽出，来不及闭合的水润穴口霎时变得空虚起来。“听不听话？”阿不思用力地按压着盖勒特穴道口被插的外翻的媚肉。

  “啊——”快感持续在盖勒特体内堆叠，但始终得不到释放。“呜——我——我知道了——”

  “啊——”胀大的阴茎一得到赦免就喷出了大量粘稠咸腥的液体，流满了他们如连体婴儿一般紧密相连的下身。还有不少白浊飞溅在了狭小囚室的黝黑墙壁上，显得格外的明显。真不知道那些傲罗们看到了会作何感想？盖勒特有些兴奋地想。

  阿不思在盖勒特因为高潮而持续性收缩的穴道里迎来了他今晚的第二次高潮，炙热浓稠的精华喷撒在盖勒特的穴道里，烫的盖勒特忍不住瑟缩着蜷在阿不思的怀里。不少精液在重力的作用下顺着盖勒特的穴道流满了他们的交合处，也弄脏了阿不思铺在他俩身下的羊绒披肩。这下好了，他们都没衣服穿了。

  仍旧处于不应期的盖勒特趴伏在阿不思的肩膀上，他小声地抱怨着：“你不许再像以前那样丢下我跑掉了。”

  “嗯，我一定会带你离开这儿的。”阿不思抚摸着盖勒特光洁的脊背，安抚似的拍了拍他的肩胛骨。

 

  阿不思是在五个小时后才走出囚室的，在监狱外焦急等候的阿伯纳西一见到他就赶忙迎了上去。

  “先生，没出什么问题吧？”凑近的阿伯纳西闻到了荡漾在空气中的、如罂粟花一般的清香。

  “嗯，没什么大问题。”阿不思笑着拍了拍阿伯纳西的肩膀，拉开了彼此的距离，“我想他现在应该会乖一点了。”他的嘴角勾起了一抹若有若无的微笑。


End file.
